


Flawless victory

by sinkingwmyships



Series: Multifandom Oneshots [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Hanzo Hasashi, Kuai Liang is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Scar Worship (?), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and watched MKX & MK11 stories, husband??, i only play mobile, i'm not a hardcore MK fan, so don't yell at me if something other than SubScorp deviates from canon, the Kombat kids are mentioned, tumblr writing prompt, y'all can decide :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkingwmyships/pseuds/sinkingwmyships
Summary: There's just no such thing.[Prompt 39: "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"]
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Series: Multifandom Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Flawless victory

The cold woke Hanzo up first. The slight tingle of Kuai's fingertips as they trailed along his bare skin — slow, affectionate, even though they did numb him a little. Then the soft whisper of his partner's breath, cool against the nape of his neck where his long hair must have parted. He wasn't too surprised when Kuai pressed a kiss to his shoulder, but the place his hand was traveling to was what finally made Hanzo's eyes open.

"Stop." The pyromancer murmured, grabbing Kuai's hand in the process and stopping it where it was: hovering over his abdomen, about to trace over one of the many scars there. He could feel Kuai's surprise when he shifted, loosening the spoon a little:

"Did I wake you up?"

"Mmn." Hanzo hummed a reply as he laced the ravenette's fingers with his own and brought their hands up to his chest, hoping this would be the end of their conversation and they would both fall back asleep. But Kuai did not seem to get the message; his hand twisted out of Hanzo's grasp and once again traveled down his torso. It made the brunet frown:

"Kuai, stop."

The cold tingle left his skin momentarily, and Hanzo felt the cryomancer shift behind him, once again widening the gap between them:

"Sorry. You don't like it?"

"No, it's..." _Shit._ He reached out to take Kuai's hand, and held back a sigh when he felt him stop moving. "It's fine. You can touch me."

"You sure?" Hanzo nodded, but still tensed up when Kuai's palm came to a rest on his waist. "... Are you ticklish?"

"No?" He huffed, forcing himself to relax. But Hanzo was glad when the ravenette's hand didn't move. Kuai leaned in, until the pyromancer could feel the rumble of his chest:

"Then what is it? I can stop if you want me to. We don't have to do this."

 _Great. Watch me fuck up this cuddle sesh real quick._ He wasn't sure why he remembered what the Kombat kids taught him right then. The brunet leaned back, allowing Kuai's hand to slip forward a little:

"No, it's fine. Really. I just...."

"Yes?"

"I'm...." How could he say it? That he would love for Kuai to touch him, but just not _there_? Not where his scars were, where his skin broke and twisted and took so many unsightly forms? Where the knots, ridges and bumps could be felt so clearly and painfully underneath that cold smooth touch, his imperfection exposed, his vulnerability made known? It was fine during sex, Hanzo did not care during sex, but now that his mind was clear and quiet, anywhere Kuai's hand touched made him want to squirm. He loved Kuai, of course, but between all the people he had lost and all the ones he might very well lose tomorrow, Hanzo often found it hard to find a space for himself in his heart.

"You don't like it when I touch your scars." The cryomancer suddenly spoke, and the slight iciness of his breath might have helped to slow the heat that was now rapidly rushing to Hanzo's ears. "Is that right?"

"... Yes."

"Why?"

Now that was a question he could not answer. Kuai shifted, and suddenly he was hovering behind the brunet, having propped himself up on one elbow. Hanzo swallowed when he felt Kuai's free hand move to his midriff — thankfully, to a not-yet-damaged patch of skin this time. That, combined with the genuine curiosity in the cryomancer's eyes, were what finally compelled Hanzo to speak — even if his explanation was far from satisfactory:

"I... just don't like it."

"Then... why didn't you tell me sooner? Earlier tonight, I mean? I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Hanzo cut the ravenette off, then sighed. He wondered if Kuai could feel how fast his heart was beating. "I do like it. When you touch me. You're... it's very sweet. It's just... it's awkward, I guess, when you... you know... because... I...."

He faltered, flustered and annoyed at himself — but Kuai's patience did not waver. He leaned forward, and Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment when the cryomancer's hand brushed across his forehead, combing back the strands of hair that had fallen over his face:

"I'm listening."

"I just feel really weak, and exposed, and gross, and ugly, and... and so I don't like it." Oh, there it was. Hanzo wanted to turn away and shut his eyes and fall asleep immediately, but the crack in Kuai's voice stopped him dead in his tracks:

"What?"

He turned back immediately, thinking that Kuai was crying, but not fathoming why until he saw the look on his face. Detangling their legs underneath the covers, the brunet quickly turned onto his back and raised a hand to cup his partner's cheek:

"Hey—"

"Hanzo, how could you say that?" If he wasn't the pyromancer here, Hanzo would have believed that the blue in Kuai's eyes was burning. "You're _beautiful_."

 _No. Stop it._ The brunet wanted to turn away, but Kuai suddenly gripped his hand so tight it actually hurt a little. "Hey. Listen to me. You _are_ beautiful, Hanzo. I'm not touching you because I want to shame you. I would never do that."

"I know—"

"Yes, you know, but you don't _understand_." There was an urgency to Kuai's voice, and if Hanzo wasn't already burning under his skin, the frost forming on the ravenette's hand would have made its way onto him. "I'm touching you there because I love you, Hanzo. I love you a lot. And I don't know why you would look at your scars any other way, but to me, they've always been evidence. Evidence of your bravery, your resilience and your conviction. You went through so much hell, but you always came out on top. You're a warrior, Hanzo. You're so strong, so believe in it, and believe me when I say you're amazing just the way you are. Yes, you're scarred, and no, you're not perfect, but that doesn't mean you're any less deserving of love. So don't talk about yourself that way, okay? Hanzo."

Hanzo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He let his hand fall to his side as Kuai let go of it, then moved to wipe away the tears the brunet didn't know he had cried, the cold of his fingers now a lot more bearable. When he saw that Hanzo was not ready to reply, the cryomancer simply moved his hand to touch the brunet's long dark locks, stroking his hair and combing through it until Hanzo's breathing returned to its normal rhythm. The ravenette murmured, looking down at his partner's gorgeous face:

"You alright?"

"Better than alright." Kuai let out a small yelp when Hanzo suddenly looped an arm around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Most of the air was knocked out of his lungs when the cryomancer fell down on top of him, but Hanzo didn't mind. He flipped them both over and kissed Kuai until his lips lost feeling, before breaking off and letting his face fall sideways onto the pillow underneath them. He could feel Kuai's chest heave, and once the chill he felt with each of his own inhales became more tolerable, Hanzo mumbled into the crook of his partner's neck:

"What you told me... it's true?"

Kuai moved away suddenly, but Hanzo let him — because when he looked up into those ice-blue eyes, all he could see was love:

"Every single word of it."

Reassured, the pyromancer closed his eyes and made himself comfortable inside Kuai's embrace, fully aware that he had hogged most of the bed. The cryomancer didn't seem to mind, though, because Hanzo felt a kiss on top of his head, before sensing the familiar tingle of Kuai's fingers on his bare skin again. He relaxed into it this time, until he realized that Kuai was tracing a scar that would go straight down into his underwear.

"Hey." Hanzo's voice was threatening, but the ravenette could feel him smile against his chest. "Don't push it."

"Yes, Grandmaster Hasashi." Kuai hummed, before letting his hand go lax. He supposed that could wait until another day. Right now, what they needed was sleep.

Outside, the tiniest ray of sun peeked over the horizon.


End file.
